dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Chairman
Mr Chairman *'Occupation': Chairman of the DRPS (1968-present) *'Voice Actor': Gwion Rhys Davies Mr Chairman is the current chairman of the Dark Railway Preservation Society. Bio Not much is known about Mr Chairman's past. Indeed, he is a very mysterious man who keeps himself to himself for the most part. The most that is known about him (according to the engines and DRPS volunteers) is that he has a strange fondness for custard creams, so much, in fact, that he owns his own custard cream manufacturing facility. Despite this, he is an excellent leader, and has been in charge of the DRPS for several years without incident. His calm outlook on situations often reassures his fellow volunteers, Mr Dark, and the engines. Mr. Chairman became the chairman of the DRPS in 1970 following its founding. He oversaw most of the society's activites, such as its purchases of engines and maintenance projects. In 1972 he ended up in a mad chase with Allan after Zeke Dark stole one of his custard creams. In 1974, he found himself facing strong opposition from Goose over his insitence that Goose operate the passenger shuttles to Soma only. Despite Goose daring him to sell him on, Mr. Chairman eventually opted to lay him up in the maintenance bay until he could behave. After finally convincing Goose to return to work, Mr. Chairman remained determined to keep his engines going despite the poor winter weather. This was a decision he came to regret, as a runaway caused by the weather resulted in the viaduct to Soma collapsing, severing the quarry from its only proper connection to the outside world and trapping Abomination and Andy within its confines. Persona Mr Chairman is rather calm and has demonstrated that he is a capable and caring man. He also loves Custard Creams, and will resort to any measures to protect his supply of them. Attire Mr Chairman has dark hair and brown eyes, and often wears a grey business suit. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: *Series 7 - Futura (cameo), Smashing!, The Road to Colhapper, Mothership Reconnection, and Rollerskate Disco (mentioned) *Series 8 - Revolution 909, Face to Face (cameo), The Great Custard Cream Robbery, Time Waster (mentioned), Short Circuit (does not speak), and Outro (does not speak) *Series 9 - 9, Goose, Rock'n Roll and Rock Shock (mentioned) Trivia *By proxy, he is technically the overall owner of Mr. B, Andy and Goose. He was also previously the owners of Five and Buzz, prior to their sales. *He is also the owner of the Chairman's Custard Creams company. *Mr. Chairman, along with the Chairman's Custard Creams, made a cameo appearance when Gwion Rhys Davies appeared in the second series of The Great Model Railway Challenge. He featured in the fourth episode of the series. Mr. Chairman even got mentioned by name, as he was intended to be an animated figure on his team's layout. The animation failed to materialise after his head was lost in the final hours of the challenge. He made a further cameo appearance in the second episode featuring Gwion's team on their Jurassic Park themed layout. Category:Humans